Russia X OC
by IamSpain98
Summary: Fiona has lived on her own since she was 11, remebering her grandmother and that mysterious boy who stole her heart. Now she has let a mystirious silver-haired boy stay at her house.  Can she deal with all of the problems piling up?


russiaXo.c.

When I was a little girl, my grandmother used to always tell me that I was special, I didn't believe her when she said that, because how can someone like me, be someone as special as my older sister? I can't play any musical instrument like her, I can't nearly draw any good, and I hate being the center of attention even if I always wondered what it would be like. When I was 6 my grandmother came over to my house to meet my father's new wife, and her two children Cassey and Kale. I only remember her being calm, but then she grabbed my hand and drove me to her small house and walked towards this field. It was beautiful, when I first saw it, my heart stopped for a second, I couldn't take my blue eye's off of the beautiful sunflowers, she started talking, I remember every word she spoke to me that day.

"Fiona, no matter what will happen in the future, never believe that you are alone, whenver you feel like that this place will always welcome you with open arms, for I will not be able to do that for long my sweet little hope." I didn't understand what she meant by that, but later in life I understood why she said those words. "What do you mean by that grandma, aren't you always going to be with me?" I asked her, "Of course I am, but one day we won't be able to see eachother for a long time, and when that happens I want you to know that I always believed that you are special, no matter what others think." She spoke with tears filling her soft green eyes, her brunette hair fading was still held up in that wierd ponytail. I didn't look like her, instead I looked like her mother, with my golden blond hair and my dark sea blue eyes. "Why are you crying grandma?" She never told me why, she just shook her head and pulled me into a deep hug as she shook with quiet sobs. I found out that she died of a tumor she had in her heart, I was the only one to cry at the funeral, and after that I promised myself that I would never cry again.

"Fiona, are you reading that journal again?" Asked Cassey, my favorite step-sister, "No, I was just cleaning out my closet." I replied forcing a fake smile on my face. It's been about 10 years since that day, and not once after that have I cried for anyone. "Oh, well I was wondering if you were willing to walk to school with me today instead of skipping?" "Oh, um... sure, why not?" Cassey smiled, happy to know that I would go to school after skipping the first week of it. As we walked towards the giant main school building Cassey started talking but I wasn't listening, instead I was wondering when I would be able to visit the field again, "... Ah, there he is." I snapped out of my day dream and looked where this boy with silver hair and wearing a giant coat with a really long scarf was standing, as if waiting for someone to walk up to him. Cassey started walking towards the other side of the street, I continued walking foward, confused about why pretty much everyone was avoiding him.

When I reached him I walked by him before he could say anything, not wanting to attract any attention. The boy started walking behind me, and countinued following me until I turned spun around to look up at his face, "Can you stop following me? It's wierd." I turned around and started walking until I felt a hand on my shoulder, when I turned to see who it was, it was the same silver haired boy, "That wasn't very polite. I think you should appolize, da?" I stared at the boy, who was just smiling like some idiot, I just pushed his hand off of my shoulder and kept in walking, and when I heard footsteps behind me I started walking even faster, Cassey was already talking to the principle when I reached her, the prinicple turned to look at me, "I assumed that you're Fiona?" He ask, with a little disgust hidden inside his words. "Yeah, depends on who's asking?" I replied, "I believed that you would be like your older sister, Lillian, but I guess not all twins are alike?" His words almost opened the old wound, "You know, what? I think i'll have a fun time making you beg." I said, pushing my blue dyed bang out of my face, reuniting with the rest of my light blond hair, I walked away as he started to lecture me, thinking about how to escape this prision.

I went to choir, apparently my step-mother wrote that down on my application sheet. "Hello, I guess you're Fiona?" Asked a middle-aged lady wearing a black buisness skirt with a cream colored blouse, her red hair in a bun. "Yeah, I am got any problems?" I sneered, she didn't even blink instead she pointed to an empty seat in the back, I walked there trying to ignore all of the judging stares that shot arrows to me. When I sat down the teacher spoke up, "Fiona, as a new student will you like to sing the octives you are familiar with?" I stared at her chalenge, When I opened my mouth I perfectly sung all of the octives with perfect pitch, feeling proud that I practiced this ever since I could speak. When I was done, they all stared at me gaping, I just smirked.

"No wonder she's Lillian's sister." Said a guy in the row infront of me, I kicked his chair, knocking it over with him along. After an hour of scolding, I walked towards the gates, deciding that coming to school was just a big waste of time, until Lillian walked up to me, flipping her long golden blond hair and staring at me with her peircing blue eyes at me, "Fiona, where do you believe you are going?" She asked in a light girly voice, "What does it look like I'm doing?" I sneered at her, then I started walking out of the open gate way and towards my grandma's house, living there since my dad made it clear that he didn't want me living at his house. Lillian yelled something at me but I ignored it, when I got atleast half-way there I saw the same boy from earlier petting my pet German shepard, I whistled the only tune that Spike would respond to, he turned his big head, followed with the boys and started running, half galloping towards me, the boy stared at me. "What do you think you are doing with my dog?" I asked with alot of hostility in my voice, he smiled that same idiotic smile and responded with "Is he your dog? Why doesn't he have a colloar?" I just clentched my jaws and went back to walking to my house with Spike behind at my heels, when I heard the footsteps I walked faster, but the footsteps kept on following me.

"Do you live around here?" Asked the boy, I let out a long sigh, and turned around, "Why do you keep on following me? Are you some kind of stalking creep?" I Sneered, he was still smiling and then asked the wierdest questions ever, "Do you want to become one with Russia?" He asked, while pointing to himself, I stared at him for a good minute before I shook my head and countinued towards my house, taking the long way through the dense woods, but no matter where I went the boy kept on following me, keeping an even pace and distance between us. When I reached my house I didn't dared to even look at the hidden trail that led to my secret hevean, no one except for me remembered it, I stopped trying to believe that one day that my bilogical parents would pay any attention to me for who I am, and not as some girl who wouldn't be as perfect as Lillian.

The boy sat down on my front porch when I wlked into my house, I yelled at him to go away but he wouldn't listen. An hour later it was officaly 40 degree's, and when I looked out my window he was still there smiling. Even if all of my instincts said not to let him in, I couldn't let someone freeze, unless they were my bilogical family of course. I opened the door and he stood up, as if he already knew what I was going to say. "Listen, i'm going to let you stay at my house until it warms up, but until then you better make yourself useful or something, got it?" I asked him, he just nodded and followed me inside, closing the door behind him. "Do you live here all alone?" He asked, "Yeah, I moved out of my parents house, so what." I replied, already regretting my decision to be nice. I went into the kitchen to make dinner while he went to the guest room, how he knows where it was I didn't even bother thinking about it.

I yelled that dinner was ready but he didn't show up, now i have to go upstaires and tell him face to feace. As I walked Spike was whining and curled up by the wall, so I picked Spike up and set him on my bed and countinued to the guest room where the boy was staying in. When I finally reached his room I opened the door without knocking, feeling that I shouldn't have to knock anyways, when I looked inside his room, he was sleeping in the bed I used to share with Lillian, or more like the bed _she_ used to sleep in since she would always push me off of it. "Hey, I said it's time to eat." He didn't respond, so I left him alone and went back to the kitchen to eat dinner, and left his plate in the microwave. After that I went upstaires and started looking in the album my grandma started after her mother died, tragic isn't it?

I stopped to look at the picture I loved the most, even more than the picture with the entire family except Lillian, it was apicture of me, my grandmother and this boy we found wondering around on the streets earlier that morning. He was the first person after my grandma to look at me for me, he dissapeared almost a week after that picture, but i'll never forget the fact that he was my first kiss and my first crush. *knock knock*, "*sigh* Come in!" I replied to the boy's loud knocking, He opened the door holding the plate of chicken steak. "Thank you for the food, i'm just going to eat in here, Da." He said as he sat on the foot of my bed, not without moving some of my "special" magazines that my drinking buddy left over here, "Whay are you in here?" I demanded, he just smiled and kept on eating, making my patience run out, "Hey, I asked you a question." "I know, but I don't have to answer your wierd question." was all he replied, I stared at him until he stopped eating and looked back at me "Can you please stop staring at me, it's really freaking me out." He asked, not smiling at all. I just cursed under my breath and countinued looking at the many pictures that held so many feelings, and wonderful memories.

I opened my eyes and sat up after relising that I fell asleep, I heard breathing beside me and without needing to look over, I knew it was the mystery boy I turned over and saw that he woke up and was staring at me, and thank god he was still wearing all of his clothes, we just stood like that, staring at eachother like someething was suspose to happen. The boy mumbled something with a little sadness in his eyes, "What did you say?" I asked, before even bothering to add hostility to it, he smiled and replied, "Oh, nothing _Fiona_." I stared at him before it registered that he just aid my name, "Wh-wha-how do you know my name!" I yelled, he kept his arm around my waist and pulled me down beside him again and started hugging me, "you said it when I asked you, Da?" He made it sound like a question, but I didn't said anything, not even a mumble. We stayed like that, me being forced to be hugged by this guy, for at least another hour, after that he told me that his name was Ivan, he also made it sound like a big deal and started calling me Fion, I wanted to punch him so much but somehow kept my hands unclentched and by my side. He followed me downstaires and into the kitchen and stood behind me as I made breakfest, mumbling something every other minute or so. After I finished breakfest I made his plate before mine so he could leave me alone, it didnt happen, instead he stood there waiting for me to get my plate and then follwoed me to the dinning room and sat infront of me, making it even more awkward. I finished my food before he did and went to school, wearing the clothes I promised Cassey I would wear one day, and Ivan followed me all the way to school, before stopping and walking back to the house.

"Why didn't you stay all day? You promised me you would." Puted Cassey, "I said I would _go_ to the school, not stay there all day, and trust me i'll stay all day from now on." I replied, _anything to keep me away from Ivan, i really regret letting him inside._ I thought, Cassey smiled and dragged me to choir before runing off to her class. When I walked inside, I swear I felt like dissapearing, right then and there because Lillian was standing there, singing the octives so perfectly, it was as if she was the one who made them. I turned around, but not before Lillian stopped and said something that made believed everything I said about how I was nothing, "Hi Fiona, I never knew you could sing, I mean I probably would know if I wasn't so busy with mother and father, band, prom, student counsil, and evrything else people rely on me for, but i'm sure you're good enough for consert choir." She mocked, I spun around, "You also forgot to add that your busy sucking the principles joy stick all day long you slut." I replied, everything telling her that I hated her, wishing that I could just make her dissapeared, but I know that'll never happen, so I walked out of the class and when I was out of sight of everyone I ran towards my house, not even bothering yelling at Ivan, who was sitting on the porch looking at the album I had sitting on my bed, and ran upstaires and slammed the door as hard as I could before sitting with my back on the door, I tried so hard to remember the words grandma would always say to me, and not to Lillian. But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hear the comforting voice she had or the boy's, instead I heard a knocking on the door and the familiar voice of Ivan, "Is eveything okay?" He asked, I didn't replied instead I was trying not to start being sad, though I already knew that it was to late to try, I opened the door and Ivan stared at me with worried filled eyes and a question on his face, I still didn't answer his question, "I'm fine." I lied, I was anything but that, my phone started vibrating and I closed the door but Ivan stopped it before it was fully closed, listening onto the conversation I started to have with my so-called father.

"Why did you say that to your sister! I want you to apoligize to her this instinct!" He shouted through the phone, I was already used to his anger when he was drunk, "I'm not apoligizing for something I didn't do." I could hear the door open even more and Ivan's footsteps getting closer to me, "What did you say? You dare not doing what I say! You are mine, and whatever I tell you to do, you fucking do it, you understand!" He screamed, I kept breathing at a normal pace, but inside I wanted to tell him how I felt but knew that no matter what I said nothing would change, "No, I don't fucking understand, I barely understand anything 'cause my parents are to fucking obsessed with their oh so perfect angel _Lillian _that they don't give a living shit about their other daughter, the one who has to try twice as hard to even have them to even remember _my _name, if you haven't even noticed, I was never raised by you, The only family member who actually cared about me would be the two woman who _you _hated, the people who actually cared for me, actaully cared for me because I am me, not some fucking copy of that fucked up daughter of yours! I told you that I am not part of your screwed up illusion for a family, I would rather die than be part of that family again, but then again either way it wouldn't matter, I would be already dead inside anyways." I closed my phone, making the phone call end and started crying, Ivan had his arms around me and I didn't care, I turned around and wrapped my arms around him like as if I didn't do that, I would just dissapeared.

I kept on holding onto Ivan long after the cries turned into sobs, and those turned into me just being quiet. My face was wet and my eyes were red, Ivan asked me questions but I didn't answer them, I didn't wanted to talk about anything, Ivan seemed to understand and stopped asking questions and just held onto me as I started tearing up again, trying to remember the last time someone cared so much for me. Cassey called atleast five times, asking Ivan how I was feeling, she even offered coming to visit but Ivan kept on telling her that I would get better quicker if I didn't see anyone, after the calls ended he would sit by me on the couch and say some stuff in russian, I gave up trying to be strong, after I told my dad how I felt, how I told him how i'd rather be dead than live in the same world as them. I started telling Ivan about everything, how my grandmother would tell me I was special, and how I moved out because I was sick and tired being looked upon as Lillian's younger sister, I told him everything I kept as a secret, he just stared at me listening as I drew talked, when I was done he didn't say anything, but after a few minutes of pure silence he mumbled something in russian, "What did you say?" I asked, "YA dumayu, chto ty osobennyĭ, ya vsegda, s tekh por kak ya vstretil tebya , chto za odin denʹ." He replied, I stared at tryin to figure out what he had just said, when I couldn't, I asked him to say it in english, "I said I think you're special, I always have, ever since I met you that day." I just stared at him as he blushed slightly and hugged me. I mentally smack myself across the face for not recongizing him, he looked the same as back then, just more... Grown up, I hugged him back and smiled slightly, he stopped hugging me and went back to the position he was before, I was sad that we couldn't keep on hugging but I knew where it could be perfect to tell him how I felt about him back then, and even now, I got up and started walking towards the trail, with Ivan following me.

After a few minutes of Ivan trying to catch up I broke out into a run and juped over the quite big creek that my grandma created so that it would be more fun, I heard a giant splash and turned back to find that Ivan didn't jump and fell into the creek I started laughing and he pulled me in, pulling me under water for a moment and pulled me up laughing. We got out of the creak and countinued down the trail, when we reached the feild his eyes went wide with awe , and sadness. He walked towards the middle and sat down, picked up a sunflower and stared at it with tears forming at his eyes, I sat down next to him and he told me everything about him, I felt so close to him after that. When I was about to get up and walk back home to start cleaning my room Ivan leaned over and whispered, "I love you." Before he picked another sunflower, a grin came across my face and I leaned in and whispered, "I love you, then, now and always" He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug and kissed me lightly.


End file.
